


Come Out of the Shade

by Heartithateyou



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: But mostly fluff, Come out come out wherever you are, Cute, Fluff, J and J, Jared is tired of hiding their relationship, Jensen is still in the closet, Jensen isn't as good at hiding secrets as he think he is, Little bit of angst, M/M, Misha's a little shit, hidden romance, j squared, kissies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared have been dating for over a year, but Jensen still hasn't told his family about Jared, or even that he's gay. How much longer can Jared put up with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Out of the Shade

"Why do you always do that?” Jared asks, once they’re barely back to Jensen’s apartment after dinner with his friends.

"Do what?” He asks, hanging up his coat in the hallway. He already feels his heart start to speed up and his hands grow clammy at those words. In the year they’ve been dating, nothing good has ever followed that statement.

"Act like I'm nothing.” Jared asks quietly, turning his face away, but not before he can see the sadness on the other man’s face.

"What? Come again?” He asks, genuinely confused and concerned at the same time.

"Whenever we're with your friends, it's like you always act like I'm just one of the guys.” Jared states.

"Well you are one of the guys.” He responds, hoping to stop the argument before it starts.

"And I'm also your fucking boyfriend. So it'd be nice if you acted like it.” Jared says, his voice suddenly icy.

"Woah woah woah, where is this coming from?” He asks, his mind running over the evening. Sure, maybe he wasn’t always the most affectionate, but he couldn’t think of what he’d done to deserve this anger.

"I don't know Jensen, maybe it's cause you won't hold my hand anytime we go out! Or maybe it's cause you cringe anytime I call you babe in front of your friends. Or maybe, it's because you still haven't told your family that were dating!” Jared shouts, the anger masking the hurt on his face.

He pauses for a moment, feeling a mix of shame and anger. It had taken him a long time to become comfortable with who he was, he still wasn’t ready to come out to his family.

"Hey, that's not fair, you know that's difficult for me!” he finally replies, feeling his face flush.

"That's what you've been saying for over a year! And I've been understanding! But I don't get how you always lie to them about us! About everything!” Jared shouts.

"The truth isn't that easy Jared! I don't lie about everything!” He shouts back.

"Really? So what did you tell them about Christmas? Did you happen to mention we spent it together, that I tried to cook us a Christmas dinner and everything ended up burnt so we had grilled cheese? And what about your birthday? Did you happen to mention that your new watch was from your boyfriend, who you spent the entire day in bed with?” His heart twists with each memory Jared brings up, those wonderful times being turned bitter by Jared’s hurt.

"It's not that easy Jared, for now it's just better to leave some things out!” He replies, this time his voice softer. He understands Jared’s anger, he really does, but it wasn’t as simple as he always made it out to be.

"Leave some things out? I am your partner Jensen, not a thing! And we have a life together, this isn't just yours anymore, I'm a part of it too now! And I hate that your parents don't know that I'm even here. It makes me feel... Like I don't matter.” Jared’s voice is barely a whisper by the end, like it hurts too much to say it.

"I... I'm sorry J. Listen, I'll try more, I really will. We can hold hands and all that crap, okay?” He says back, just as softly.

"... What about your family?" Jared asks.

"... I just need more time.” He finally stutters.

"I... I don't know if I can't wait. I just don't know anymore." Jared says, running his hand through his hair.

“Okay." He says quietly.

"Okay? That's all you can say to me?” The hurt is so clear on Jared’s face he can’t bare to look at it any longer.

"What else should I say? I can't promise you that and you deserve someone who can. I'm sorry.” He says, staring at his hands, which are tangled together.

"I am too. I think I should sleep at Misha's tonight.” He says, before he turns to walk away.

"Okay."

"Okay."

 

"Hey mom.” He says, still in the hallway where he’s been standing for the past hour since Jared left. Every time he tried to walk into another room, he was confronted with a memory of Jared and it stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey sweetie, what's the matter?” His mom asks, sounding far away on the phone.

"Just having a little relationship trouble.” He mutters. How he wishes he could just say everything he’s thinking, just spill all the emotions he’s feeling and have his mother tell him its all going to be alright.

"Oh? What happened?” She asks. He can hear the sounds of her preparing dinner in the background and is hit by a wave of homesickness.

"We got into a fight. This person I'm seeing, they want something. And I love them, I really do, but I don't think I can do what they're asking for me.” He says, his heart heavy with the words he’s saying.

"Oh sweetie, you've always been too stubborn, ever since you were little, I'm sure you can work through whatever is going on.” She says back, her tone comforting.

"It's not that easy mom.” He mutters.

"Listen, whatever Jared is asking for, I think you should at least consider it, he's a wonderful man and you two are great together."

".... Whaaaa?” He finally says after a long minute.

"Oh, should I keep pretending like I don't know? Sweetie, I've known for ages you two were together, it's so obvious whenever I see you two together, he's obviously good for you! I meant to talk to you ages ago but you're always so closed off when it comes to this stuff.” She says, her voice still as comforting as ever.

"So you know?” He asks incredulously.

"Yes, I know.” She replies, with a smile in her voice.

"And you're okay with it?” He has to ask.

"As long as you're happy pumpkin. And your daddy says the same rules apply for you and your sister, no living together until there's a ring on that finger, your grandma would have a stroke if you shack up with a man before you're even engaged!"

"Dad knows? Grandma knows?” He sputters out.

"Grandmas know since the day you were born! And she wants you to bring him around for dinner sometime.” She says.

"So you're really okay with this? That I’m..." He breaks off, still having trouble saying the exact words.

"We love you Jensen, no matter what you are or who you love. We always have and always will. Sweetie, are you okay?” Her voice asks, concern and love in her voice.

"I'm sorry mom, I just love you. And I know I don't say it enough, but I do.” His voice cracks as he says this, he can’t help but feel the relief wash over him. His family knows and his family loves him, he honestly still can’t believe it.

"I love you too. Now go talk to Jared, he's a good man, I'm sure you can work it out."

"Okay mom, night."

"Night sweetie."

 

“Jared." He says as Jared opens the door. He probably should have called before he shows up, or waited until it was morning, but he couldn’t wait.

"Jensen? What're you doing here? It's so late, is everything okay?” Jared asks with a furrowed brow, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't want to say this over the phone and I couldn't wait til morning-“ He starts to say before Jared cuts him off.

"Jensen-"

"I'm gay.” He says, his heart racing in his chest.

"I know Jensen, I figured that out the first time you checked out my ass.” Jared says with a bittersweet smirk.

“No, that’s not what I mean, what I’m trying to say is that I’m gay and I always have been and I want people to know I’m gay with you. For you? I, mean-“

“What do you mean Jensen.” Jared asks with exasperation in his voice.

“My family knows. They know I’m gay and they know about you.” He blurts out.

For a minute Jared is silent, before he responds, “Really? You told your family.”

“Well, long story short, it turns out they’ve known for a while. And they think you’re good for me.” He says with a small smile. He can’t believe he can finally say that, that something he’s been hiding for so long is all out there.

“They think I’m good for you?” Jared says, his smile mimicking his own.

“Yeah, I can imagine why. Oh and my grandma wants you to come to dinner sometime. You like pecan pie, right? I’m sure she’ll ask-“ Jared cuts his off with a kiss, which is good because he’s been known to ramble for quite a while.

“Yeah. I love pie. And I love you Jensen.”

“I love you too Jared.” He whispers softly against the other man’s lips. They kiss again for another moment before a voice from the window above them interrupts them.

“If you two are done professing your love for each other, can you please shut the door, you’re letting all the moths in! And I swear, you better not hook up on my sofa again or you’re buying me a new one!”

Misha is a son of a-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to leave comments or requests!


End file.
